


we are never ever getting back together (like, ever)

by Evilfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Divorce, Family Drama, M/M, Superfamily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Это Тони, это Стив, а это их сын Питер. Но это неважно, потому что они разводятся.





	we are never ever getting back together (like, ever)

**Author's Note:**

> нормальные люди: прошел год, поангстовали и хватит, к тому же, у нас вышел прекрасный фильм про чувачка-паучка с ютуба, где тони в порядке.... /с-спойлеры/  
> фея: ну что, ссучки, замутим фанфик про развод?  
> /рукалицо/  
> так или иначе, эта история больше года висела над моей душой, и теперь я наконец-то нашла моральные силы её дописать. в общем, я отпускаю ту боль по пейрингу, с которой жила этот год.

— Питеру исполняется четырнадцать, — говорит Тони, разглядывая плавающие в кружке чаинки. Чай налил Брюс, когда Тони завалился к нему на этаж с дрожащими руками и совершенно пустой головой. Так бывало всегда, когда они с Питером говорили о Стиве. То есть, Тони терпеть его не мог и видеть в принципе не желал. Но Стив был отцом Питера, и это все было так неправильно. — Мы обсуждали список гостей.   
  
— Он не хочет видеть Стива, — спокойно констатирует Брюс, и Тони согласно прикрывает глаза. — Это было ожидаемо, ты же понимаешь. Его никто не хочет видеть. Не надо на этом зацикливаться.   
  
Тони поднимает взгляд на Брюса – он весьма серьезен, он на стороне Тони и Питера, и это действительно счастье. Но перестать думать о Говарде, и о том, что такое связь между сыном и отцом, просто невозможно. Тони делал много ошибок и теперь жалеет об этом. Он не хочет, чтобы и Питеру потом было больно из-за своих решений.   
  
— Питер считает его предателем, — произносит Тони и делает глоток. У чая непривычный вкус, немного не в духе Брюса. Слишком терпко.   
  
— А разве это не так? Почему ты вообще его оправдываешь? — Брюс всегда злится, когда Тони слишком мягок. Это смешно, потому что обычно о нем нельзя сказать, что он мягкий, добрый или что-то еще в этом духе. Объяснять про Говарда, про их отношения — слишком сложно, поэтому Тони просто говорит:  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы Питер потом об этом жалел. Мне плевать, с кем спит Роджерс, пока об этом не болтают в прессе и не портят жизнь Питеру. Если он счастлив с Баки, то ладно.   
  
Брюс смотрит на него как на дурака и пожимает плечами. Тони делает еще один глоток чая, отодвигает чашку в сторону и ложится на скрещенные руки.  
  
***  
  


**_Для заблудшей овечки нашелся поводырь!  
Селина Чо о новых отношениях Тони Старка!_ **

  
  
_Все мы знаем нашего чудесного Тони. Нашего ужасного Тони. Лапушку Тони. Железного торговца смертью Тони. И все мы знаем, что последние полгода для него выдались просто отвратительными (см. ст. «Тони Старк пропивает отцовское дело» и ст. «Сокровищница и оружейная разорены!»). После его расставания с Пеппер Поттс он не смог оправиться и в очередной раз погрузился в свои пороки, из которых его больше некому было вытаскивать. Никто не может винить мисс Поттс в том, что она устала его сдерживать. И вот, когда Старк Индастриз так близка к краху и разорению, а сам Тони Старк к окончательной утрате своего человеческого облика, появился кто-то, готовый взять на себя роль спасителя._  
  
_Загадочный незнакомец со светлыми волосами и полным отсутствием вкуса в одежде уже пару раз был замечен в компании Тони, который не сделал с первого их совместного появления ничего ужасного. Что это? Готовность исправиться из-за внезапно вспыхнувшей любви или голос разума, спевшийся с инстинктом самосохранения?_  
  
_Кто этот мужчина, взявший Тони Старка в ежовые рукавицы? И надолго ли он в его жизни?.._  
  
***  
  
— Я написал ему, — говорит Тони Питеру, когда на праздничную вечеринку начинают подтягиваться гости. Сейчас уже поздно что-то менять, но лучше, чтобы Питер был готов к возможному… «сюрпризу».   
  
— Ты… что? — голос Питера скачет, а в глазах появляется испуг. — Если он придет… И если он придет с этим…  
  
— Его зовут Баки, и он тебе нравился в детстве, — напоминает Тони, улыбнувшись зашедшему в гостиную Роуди. Тот притащил огромную связку надувных шариков и теперь не знает, куда их деть. Тони не собирается помогать ему в этом.   
  
Роуди пристраивает шарики рядом с диваном, придавливая ленточки подушкой, и это не лучший план. Но пять баллов Гриффиндору за находчивость.   
  
— Это было до того, как он стал трахаться со Стивом, — выплевывает Питер. Он зол, его практически колотит. Излишне эмоциональный ребенок. Тони помнит себя в детстве, он был таким же.   
  
— Какое слово ты сейчас сказал? — преувеличенно спокойно спрашивает Тони. Питер ойкает, но все равно упрямо поднимает на него глаза. Питер – добрый и спокойный мальчик, но личная жизнь Стива его выводит из себя. Стив выводит его из себя, и Тони немного страшно, каким Питер будет в шестнадцать. — И почему ты зовешь его по имени? Он вообще-то твой отец.   
  
— Он был моим отцом до того, как, — дерзко отвечает Питер, впрочем, не заканчивая предложение. Но Тони и так прекрасно понимает смысл. — Теперь он Стив.   
  
Роуди не может успокоиться и переустраивает шарики – привязывает их к перилам лестницы и направляется к ним. Обсуждать в его присутствии личные проблемы нет желания, поэтому Тони быстро говорит:  
  
— Я написал, что ты не хочешь его видеть, но пусть пришлет подарок, если считает себя порядочным человеком.  
  
— Мне не нужны его подарки, — сердито бормочет себе под нос Питер.  
  
— Заберу себе, — легко отвечает ему Тони. — Я не так принципиален.   
  


**_Тони Старк хранит молчание!_ **  
**_Селина Чо о новых отношениях Тони Старка!_ **

  
  
_Акции Старк Индастриз взлетели вверх после долгого падения, сам Тони пару раз появлялся на светских вечеринках во всем своем блеске. Однако нам так и не удалось задать ему пару вопросов – он блестяще уклоняется от встреч с прессой! И, к сожалению, не спешит делать официальные заявления. Но вас интересуют все те же вопросы, верно?!_  
  
_И вам повезло, что именно мы можем дать на них ответы!_  
  
_Чудо-парня Тони Старка зовут Стивен Грант Роджерс, и он три года работает в полиции Нью-Йорка. По нашим сведениям, он не скрывает свои отношения со Старком, хотя, очевидно, что они могут легко навредить. Это ли не любовь?..  
_  
  
***  
  
Вместо подарка от Стива приходит извещение о разводе. В белом, блин, конверте. Официальные бумаги. У Тони кружится голова, и ему приходится опереться о стол, чтобы удержать равновесие. Он разом утрачивает землю под ногами, валится в бездну, ему холодно и жарко одновременно.   
  
К этому давно шло, стоило бы догадаться, что рано или поздно Стив созреет. Но что это будет так резко, так жестко и так… эгоистично… Этого Тони не ожидал. В основном потому, что при всем своем ублюдстве Стив не был склонен к эгоизму. Из них двоих это всегда была прерогатива Тони, такой закон в их маленьких семейных джунглях.  
  
Тони смотрит на конверт и пытается представить, как сообщает об этом Питеру. Потому что помимо всего прочего – несомненно унизительного и сердцеразбивательного для самого Тони – развод несет в себе послание: я отказываюсь от вас. Не только от Тони, но и от Питера.   
  
Тони хмыкает, сминая в руках конверт и направляясь в мастерскую. Он идти на встречу не собирается. Частично из природной вредности, частично потому, что Стив заставил их с Питером страдать. И если себя Тони может легко откинуть, то боль в глазах сына он прощать не собирается.   
  
***  
  
Питер влетает к нему в объятья как был – с порога, в грязных ботинках, с разбега плюхается сверху, обдавая сыростью. Начало зимы в Нью-Йорке было ни к черту. Тони даже подумывает уехать куда-нибудь в Европу, на горнолыжный курорт с белоснежным снегом и чистым воздухом. Только Питер от этой идеи не в восторге. Ему хочется провести время с тетей и дядей, встретиться с друзьями и похвастать подарками… Чем там еще занимаются дети, кучкуясь на праздниках?   
  
— Что такое? — Тони гладит его по влажным волосам – тот без шапки. И, судя по тому, что никто еще не примчался в истерике, Питер добирался из Вашингтона своими силами, обманув сопровождающего. И только потому что Питер весьма умен и изобретателен, Тони старается не поддаваться панике от мыслей о том, что его двенадцатилетний сын пересек почти полстраны в одиночестве. Ладно, там даже четверти страны нет, но Господи Боже!   
  
Питер, сначала дрожавший, будто от холода, постепенно успокаивается, а потом поднимает на него взгляд. Его глаза красные, будто он плакал или старательно их тер. И не то чтобы что-то из этого было свойственно Питеру.  
  
— Ну, ребенок, рассказывай. Что случилось такого кошмарного, что ты убежал от отца? — Тони старается говорить весело, но в груди расцветает плохое предчувствие, страх. Огненный цветок боли вновь вспыхивает на тлеющих углях его уничтоженного сердца.   
  
— Баки, — шепчет Питер. — Они с отцом… Баки с отцом… — Питер уткнулся ему в плечо носом и отчаянно засопел. Тони, ошарашенный заявлением, неловко погладил его по мокрой макушке. Внутри словно что-то оборвалось и проделало метафорическую дыру в его животе. Он весь метафорически изранен и также метафорически должен быть мертв.   
  
— Он и Баки… теперь вместе? — уточняет Тони. Питер кивает, слезает с него и ложится рядом, даже не думая снимать уличную одежду. Тони не обращает на это внимания, отчаянно стараясь не развалиться на кусочки. Метафорически.  
  
— Я думал, — говорит Питер нервно, — я думал, что это не будет серьезным. Я думал, что он вернется. Что он не мог уйти совсем от нас. От тебя. Я не хотел, чтобы он уходил. Почему он вообще ушел? Я ненавижу это.   
  
Каждое слово звучит все тише и отрывистее предыдущего, все жалобнее и несчастнее. И Тони это рвет сердце вместе с осознанием того, что человек, которого он любил больше своей жизни, на котором женился, действительно больше не его. Тони хотел бы утешить Питера, успокоить его, но он не может сказать ни слова.   
  
— Как он мог, пап? — шепчет Питер, заглядывая ему в глаза, пытаясь найти в них ответ. И Тони может только прижать его к себе поближе.  
  
***  
  
Тони чувствует себя совершенно разбитым. У него в кармане один доллар, и этого не хватит на чертов кофе, а кофе ему сейчас нужен, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть прийти в себя. Он стоит у дурацкого кафе-бара в своем дорогом, но грязном и потрепанном костюме, без денег и, очевидно, без перспектив на будущее. И у него болит голова, ужасно болит голова.  
  
Ему тридцать, это практически половина земной жизни по Данте, а у него к этому времени нет совсем ничего. Ну вот прямо вообще пусто. Он просрал все, что мог, его дом скоро выставят на продажу за долги, его компания - банкрот, его девушка его бросила… Вернее, сначала его бросила девушка, а потом случилось все остальное, но какая теперь разница? Тони просто остался у разбитого корыта, вот и все. Виноват ли кто-то, кроме него, в этом? Вряд ли.  
  
— Извините? Я могу помочь?   
  
Тони оборачивается на голос, прекращая пялиться на вывеску кафе-бара, и… вот черт! Перед ним стоит высокий накаченный полицейский. Господь Иисус, он такой красивый, такой… У Тони перехватывает дыхание, и он чувствует себя полным кретином. Почему такая красота встречается ему именно в тот момент, когда он является сомнительной личностью без определенного места жительства и всего с одним долларом в кармане?  
  
— Не думаю, что полиция мне может помочь, красотуля, — говорит Тони, кое-как улыбается и стремительно идет прочь, ощущая раздражение и обиду на эту чертову жизнь. И злость на себя, на кого же еще злиться, кроме себя родимого?  
  
— Вы уверены? Я вижу, вам нужна помощь! Не стоит бояться полиции, все в порядке, я готов помочь.   
  
— Милашка, не нуди, — просит Тони, останавливаясь. Полицейский совсем рядом с ним, на его лице смесь удивления от даваемых прозвищ и пламенного желания служить американскому народу в лице Тони Старка. Благородный и красивый. Мечта идиота. — Полиция мне не может помочь.   
  
— А если не полиция? Если я лично. Меня зовут Стив, и я хочу помочь, — говорит полицейский и разве что не пяткой в грудь себя бьет. В широкую и крепкую, надо заметить грудь, а его руки в этой рубашке с коротким рукавом…  
  
— Не усложняй, — устало просит Тони.   
  


**_Новое платье короля!_ **  
**_Селина Чо о новых отношениях Тони Старка!_ **

  
  
_Неожиданно для всех нас, после полугода тайных, тщательно охраняемых от прессы отношений Тони Старк и Стив Роджерс решают их закрепить официально. Это сложно осознать, но главный плейбой Америки решил остепениться!_  
  
_Сообщение о помолвке пришло сегодня утром от пресс-секретаря Тони Старка. Оно тут же всколыхнуло общественность, и теперь все в растерянности ждут пояснений. Уж не шутка ли это, спрашивают мои знакомые с других интернет-порталов? Все, что я могу сказать – их отношения длились полгода, и за это время империя Старка не просто вернула свое влияние, а приумножила его. Да и сам Старк, кажется, изменился в лучшую сторону…_  
  
_Так или иначе, будем держать вас в курсе!_  
  
***  
  
К нему приходит Наташа, и о, конечно, кто бы еще мог представлять интересы Стива в суде? Тони надеялся, что Стив явится лично, и они обсудят, что их развод может сломать Питеру жизнь. Что они уже начали её ломать своими разногласиями, тем, что Стив свалил в свой долбанный Вашингтон к своему любимому Баки. Нет, Тони не собирался устраивать сцены ревности. Но Питеру всего четырнадцать, почему бы Стиву не пойти к черту со своим разводом? Какая ему разница, а Тони с Питером будет легче.   
  
— Они любят друг друга, Тони, — говорит ему Наташа, отбрасывая волосы за спину.   
  
— Счастливой совместной жизни, — Тони достает из холодильника творожок и медленно начинает есть, облизывая ложку. Типа он поглощен процессом, типа ему наплевать. Почему так больно-то? Почти три года прошло, но ему больно так, что выть хочется. Или это только так кажется?  
  
— Они хотят… семью, — осторожно замечает Наташа.   
  
— Мило.  
  
— Стив хочет выйти замуж за Баки и забрать Питера. Семью, Тони.   
  
Голос Наташи проходит через его тело, через его разум, пронзает насквозь. Его бьет как электрошоком, Тони дергается и подскакивает. От его сердца остались одни осколочки, но Стив каким-то образом только умудрился стереть и их в труху. В пыль.  
  
— Чего еще он хочет? — с милой улыбкой спрашивает Тони. Наташа выглядит немного виноватой – гонец, несущий плохие вести.   
  
— Он считает, что ты плохо влияешь на Питера. Стив думает, что ты настраиваешь его против него. Это разбивает сердце, и Питеру, и Стиву. Тони…  
  
— Молчи, — обрывает её Тони, зашипев. Он сейчас так зол, так расстроен, что еще хоть одно слово о тупых мыслях Стива, исходящих из его отмороженных нахрен мозгов, и он взорвется. — Он свалил из дома, а когда Питер поехал к нему в гости, то увидел, что его отец строит отношения с кем-то еще. И он сбежал, Наташа. Он примчался ко мне в слезах, через полстраны лишь бы не видеть этого. И дальше, знаешь, что было дальше? Он не захотел видеть Стива. И Стив не попытался это изменить. Так что пусть он катится к черту со своими требованиями! Так ему можешь и передать.   
  
Наташа кивает и разворачивается, собираясь уходить. На её лице полное спокойствие, и Тони это ненавидит.   
  
— И, Романова, — окликает он её.   
  
— Да?  
  
— Я тебя больше на порог не пущу. Пусть сам приходит, если что-то захочет обсудить. В противном случае, встретимся в суде! И тебе не тягаться с моей армией адвокатов, Романова.  
  
— До встречи, Тони, — отвечает ему Наташа равнодушно, и Тони со всех сил бьет кулаком по столу.  
  
  
***  
  
— Тони.  
  
Тони застывает, словно захваченный на месте преступления. Стив сидит на диване в темноте. Поджидал, что ли?   
  
— Почему ты не спишь? Тебе рано вставать.  
  
— О, ты в курсе, что я рано встаю, это мило, — раздраженно отвечает Стив. На нем его любимая синяя рубашка, он сам в модных узких джинсах, которые так классно подчеркивают его бедра и задницу, что это должно быть объявлено вне закона. Он принарядился, и Тони чувствует, что крупно облажался. — Я ждал тебя на ужин, который, к слову, спланировал ты.   
  
— Я задержался в лабораториях. Они… мои люди… они немного не справились с задачей, и мне нужно было что-то придумать, — говорит Тони.  
  
Стив резко встает и хлопает в ладоши, включая свет. Джарвис обычно бесится, когда кто-то из них так поступает (если об искусственном интеллекте вообще можно сказать «бесится»), но подключать его к их разборкам – не самая лучшая идея. Тони морщится от резкого света.  
  
— Ты, Тони? — требовательно спрашивает Стив. — Ты платишь им за то, чтобы они думали, ты не обязан бегать за ними с носовыми платками. У тебя есть семья, Тони.  
  
— Как классно, что ты об этом вспомнил! Я организовал этот ужин, договорился с твоим начальством через Роуди, чтобы ты наконец-то пришел домой пораньше, чтобы увидеть тебя, чтобы Питер увидел тебя, потому что сам ты, очевидно, не способен появляться дома вовремя просто так! — Тони переходит на крик в конце, как это всегда бывает, когда они оказываются со Стивом в одном помещении. Печальный факт, но он вспыхивает мгновенно, буквально от любого слова, любого действия Стива. Но особенно – особенно – от его осуждения, которое так лицемерно, черт возьми, что аж тошнит!   
  
— Я защищаю закон, поддерживаю порядок! Служу этой стране! — тоже повышает голос Стив. — Если ты думаешь, что я валяю дурака, если не получаю несколько миллионов в месяц, то ты крупно ошибаешься, у меня есть долг, и я ему следую!  
  
— И ты мне говоришь, что я забываю о семье, когда сам признаешь, что мы с Питером у тебя не на первом месте!   
  
— Какую оценку Питер получил вчера по тесту?! — рявкает Стив и замолкает. Тони тоже молчит, потому что он не знает. У Питера был тест? По какому предмету? Почему Питер ничего ему не сказал?  
  
— Отлично? — неуверенно предполагает Тони.  
  
— Нет! Он провалил этот чертов тест, а ты его так запугал своими успехами и тем, что он должен быть таким же умным, как ты, что он плакал, боясь тебе признаться!   
  
— Я не запугивал его и не требовал от него подобного!   
  
— О, тогда объясни его слезы, гений!   
  
И в этот момент происходит то, что заставляет заткнуться их обоих. На Тони словно выливают ушат холодной воды, он разом сжимается и замолкает, практически захлебывается накатившим чувством вины. На пороге стоит маленький Питер в своей милой пижамке с паучками. Он трет заспанные глаза и смотрит на них чуть испуганно.   
  
— Па-ап?   
  
— Что такое, солнышко? — Стив меняется в один момент, пропадает та непреодолимая стена, лед трескается и разлетается на кусочки. Стив превращается в большого игрушечного мишку, его голос мягкий и нежный, полный заботы и любви.   
  
Питер подбегает к нему и прячется в его объятьях, поглядывая на Тони с легким опасением и любопытством.   
  
— Не кричите друг на друга, пожалуйста, это очень страшно.   
  
Тони смотрит на них со Стивом, на их нежные объятья, Тони смотрит и плавится, потому что ради этого он готов умереть, они центр его мира. Он готов убить и быть убитым, лишь бы его муж и его сын были так счастливы, как в момент, когда обнимают друг друга, когда Стив поддерживает и утешает Питера. Это то, что приносит свет в жизнь Тони.  
  
— Мы не будем, — обещает Стив.  
  
Но они будут.   
  
  


**_Маленькое чудо в подарок!_ **  
**_Селина Чо об отношениях Тони Старка и Стива Роджерса._ **

  
  
_Как докладывает наш проверенный источник, Тони Старк и Стив Роджерс взяли себе на воспитание очаровательного малыша. Его имя не сообщается, похоже, эти двое сделают все, чтобы у ребенка было спокойное детство вдали от камер._  
  
_Тот же источник сообщает, что вначале наш милый Тони был против этой идеи, но Стиву удалось его переубедить. На что способна сила любви!_  
  
_Теперь стоит задать интересующие нас всех вопросы. Способны ли эти вечно занятые люди стать достойными родителями? Не разочаруется ли мистер Старк, если ребенок не будет достаточно умен, чтобы представить свой проект на Экспо через десять лет?_  
  
_И самый важный вопрос – не попытка ли это удержать ускользающие сквозь пальцы чувства?..  
_  
***  
  
— Тебе помочь с учебой? — спрашивает Тони, останавливаясь на пороге комнаты. Это берлога Питера, и он не станет нарушать его личное пространство, даже если его сводит с ума то, что Питер пропадает здесь целыми днями, выползая только на ужин временами. Джарвис докладывает, что с ним все в порядке, но разве Тони может не волноваться?  
  
— Хм? Да, пожалуйста, — Питер оборачивается и кивает, приглашая.   
  
Тони двигается осторожно, будто боясь, что может наступить на бомбу. У Питера открытый спокойный взгляд, на его лице больше не лежит та болезненная темная тень, как в тот день, когда ему позвонил Стив и все сообщил, предложив после развода остаться с ним. Они до сих пор не поговорили по поводу того срыва, но Тони не мастер в словах, и Питер только-только успокоился. Ему пятнадцать, и это чудо, что они смогли год скрывать свои попытки тихонько развестись, деля при этом Питера, от самого Питера. Пока Стив все не испортил.   
  
— С этим? — уточняет Тони, разглядывая пододвинутый планшет с многомерной моделью и кучкующимися расчетами по бокам. — Это не школьная программа, насколько мне известно.  
  
— Это не школьная программа, — соглашается Питер легко и улыбается застенчиво. — Это для моей стажировки.  
  
— Где? — выходит немного резче, чем Тони предполагал. Но ему страшно, что еще и Питер может уйти от него. Уехать черт знает куда. Или вслед за Стивом. Тони боится даже думать, а потому в голове всякий сумбур.  
  
— В Старк Индастриз, — спокойно отвечает Питер и отгоняет модель в угол, выводя расчеты на первый план. — Не знаю, где именно я ошибся. Расчеты верны, но не работает.  
  
— Хм. Вот здесь ты берешь не ту формулу, — Тони указывает на ошибку и смотрит на Питера в упор. — Ты не говорил, что хочешь стажироваться в Старк Индастриз. Почему ты не говорил? Я бы тебя устроил!   
  
— Я хочу сам, — бормочет себе под нос Питер, исправляя ошибку и вновь выводя модель на передний план. И она, судя по всему, работает. — Не вздумай пытаться меня пропихнуть, я пройду конкурс сам.  
  
— Я только что тебе помог, — возражает Тони с улыбкой. Он так гордится, так чертовски гордится своим умным и упрямым мальчиком! Ох, Питер – совершенство, и Тони с трудом сдерживает счастливый огонь в своей груди. Ему повезло воспитывать и любить этого ребенка. О, как же ему повезло.  
  
— Как отец, не как Тони Старк, за что большое спасибо.   
  
— Кстати, об отце.   
  
Между ними ложится молчание, отдающее холодком. Питер обхватывает себя руками и немного беспомощно смотрит на него. Тони смотрит в ответ так же беспомощно. Он подвел Питера, не смог дать ему полноценную семью, не удержал рядом с собой Стива, облажался. Питер ему никогда об этом не скажет, может, он не осознает все до конца, но это – правда, и от нее никуда не сбежать.  
  
— Я знаю, что вы любите друг друга, — шепчет Питер. — Я знаю, что вы были счастливы. Я помню.   
  
— Мы любили, в прошедшем времени, милый. Теперь Стив любит Баки.   
  
— Он любит тебя! Я знаю, он любит тебя больше всех на свете! Он всегда говорил, что мы с тобой – главные люди в его жизни, что он готов эту жизнь за нас отдать! Он не мог просто взять и разлюбить. Ты не должен просто так его отпускать.   
  
— Питер, это все не так и просто, — пробует еще раз Тони, но у Питера влажные глаза. Хочется выть и колотить стены. — Я сделаю все, чтобы это не коснулось тебя.  
  
— Это касается меня. Он хочет меня забрать.  
  
— Я не отдам, — резко отвечает Тони и тут же спотыкается о свои слова. Он хочет исправиться, но что-то горькое и жесткое внутри него вынуждает повторить. — Я не отдам тебя ему, Питер, ты все, что у меня есть.   
  
Стив бы сказал ему о целой империи Старка, но по правде, Питер – единственное его сокровище. Питер вытирает влажные щеки.   
  
***  
  
Питер Роджерс-Старк, известный больше как Питер Паркер – по фамилии своих биологических родителей – совсем не уверен, что за херня творится с его жизнью. У него есть лучший друг, который не в курсе, что его родители – звездная скандальная пара. Его лучший друг не знает, что его отец – тот чувак из воспитательных видео тренера, из реклам безопасности дорожного движения, здорового образа жизни и всякого такого прочего. Его лучший друг не знает, что второй его отец – Тони Старк, и тут даже не надо объяснять, все знают Тони Старка.   
  
У Питера есть первая любовь, с которой он носится и не знает, куда её пристроить и как вылить во что-то стоящее. Он не знает, как спросить совета у Тони, потому что Тони сейчас не до таких дурацких вопросов, а со Стивом Питер не говорил нормально несколько лет.   
  
У Питера есть тетя Мей и дядя Бен, но они видятся не слишком часто, и он не уверен, что может вывалить на них все, что его тревожит. А у него слишком много проблем и тревог для беспечного школьника, каким Питер пытается быть.   
  
Он выходит из школы и замечает Баки Барнса на мотоцикле в своей крутой черной кожанке, очках и мощных ботинках. Баки производит впечатление, если честно.  
  
— Привет, Пит, — спокойно здоровается Баки, и Питер вспоминает, что в последний раз видел Баки, когда тот, прижатый к стене, отчаянно отвечал на поцелуй Стива, закрыв глаза и полностью отдаваясь происходящему. Этот образ застыл в голове на долгое время и лишь недавно был похоронен. — Надо бы поговорить.  
  
По правде, Питер не хочет с ним говорить, но он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы не сбегать от проблем, а идти к ним, встречать их, повернувшись лицом. Так что он без слов садится сзади, игнорируя тихое ворчание про шлем.   
  
— Тони меня найдет и убьет рано или поздно, — бормочет Баки прежде чем сорваться с места.   
  
Питер с ним, в общем, согласен, особенно, если учитывать, что Тони и Баки никогда не ладили. Это было весело в детстве и стало неожиданно болезненным теперь.  
  
Питер помнит, как сильно он любил Баки в детстве. Тот был его обожаемым плюшевым дядюшкой Баки, который всегда позволял ему глупости, давал сладости в неположенное время и прикрывал его шалости. Баки был действительно веселым, и Питер всегда ждал его в гости. И Стив, и Тони ворчали на него, потому что считали, что тот не заботится о безопасности.   
  
— Я просто свозил его развлечься, не нагнетай, Стиви, — смеялся Баки в ответ на возмущения отца.  
  
— Можно подумать, мы с ним не играем, не развлекаем его никак, — дулся Стив, и это очень забавно.  
  
— Я рос с тобой вместе, я знаю, что для тебя «развлечения», — Баки подмигивал Питеру и корчил рожи.   
  
— Ладно, но есть Тони…  
  
— Тони слишком занят попытками создать оружие, которое уничтожит не только нашу планету, но и все окружающие…   
  
Питер смеялся, потому что это было глупым, и Тони был самым лучшим и самым веселым. Немного рассеянным, немного странным, но Питер очень сильно его любил. И наивно полагал, что Баки тоже любит, потому что это же Тони, как его можно не любить? Что ж, теперь жизнь кажется не такой искристой и светлой.   
  
Баки привозит его в небольшое кафе, где уже ждет Стив. Первое мгновение Питер хочет сбежать, но упрямо идет вперед с замирающим сердцем. Вся его злость, вся ярость, вся обида, все это… с пшиком растворяются, отдаваясь болью в груди. Баки не идет с ним, он уходит на улицу и закуривает, опираясь на свой мотоцикл.   
  
— Привет, пап, — говорит Питер и сам поражается тому, как чуждо звучит его речь. После всего он не думал, что сможет сказать что-то вроде этого Стиву. Но вот, он здесь.  
  
— Я рад тебя видеть, Питер. Ты стал таким взрослым, — Стив широко улыбается, глаза у него немного блестят влагой. Питер и сам думает, что сейчас расплачется. Тони бы их обозвал двумя плаксивыми девчонками. — Я скучал.   
  
— Только ты не приходил, вот и все. Никто не выгнал бы тебя из Башни.   
  
— Тони говорил, что ты не хотел меня видеть. Я помню, что ты сбежал, и мне не хотелось вновь тебя травмировать.   
  
— Ты не попытался ничего исправить.   
  
— Тони…  
  
Питер внезапно вновь обретает злость. Стив говорит имя «Тони» с такой неприязнью, с таким раздражением, что от этого больно. Он не имеет права так говорить. Тони не позволяет себе таких грязных эмоций в сторону Стива. Да, Тони злится, Тони больно – Питер видит – но он не позволяет себе такого.   
  
— Ты ушел от нас. Бросил. Предал. Нам больно.   
  
— Прости, солнышко, — зовет Стив как в детстве и виновато улыбается. — Нам с Тони было не по пути, понимаешь? Любовь проходит. Теперь я с Баки, и мы счастливы. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты был счастлив с нами.   
  
— У тебя прошла любовь, а у Тони, может быть, нет.   
  
— Это глупости, Питер.   
  
Питер опускает взгляд на свои руки. Он чувствует, что дрожит, чувствует, как вместо крови течет кипяток, обжигая его изнутри. Как объяснить Стиву, что он не будет счастлив без них обоих. Что он не счастлив просто с Тони, не будет радоваться жизни вместе со Стивом и Баки. Боже, да он не может спокойно думать об их отношениях.   
  
— Ты не понимаешь, — шепчет Питер, вздыхает и встает. — Я был рад тебя увидеть. Правда, рад.  
  


**_Неладно что-то в Датском Королевстве!  
Селина Чо об отношениях Тони Старка и Стива Роджерса._ **

  
  
_Бедняга Тони вновь умудрился развалить свои отношения. Все мы с трепетом наблюдали за развитием этой любви, оберегаемой от всех непогод, растущей точно цветок на горе, слабой, но набирающей силу и дающей силу Тони. Мы поверили в настоящую любовь._  
  
_Кажется, делать этого не стоило._  
  
_Как нам удалось узнать, Стив Роджерс собрал свои вещи и покинул Башню, перебравшись жить в Вашингтон к своему другу детства Баки Барнсу. Что за отношения связывают этих двоих? Что означает побег Роджерса? Окончательный разрыв или мелкую семейную ссору?_  
  
_Оставайтесь с нами, и мы это выясним._  
  
***  
  
Тони успевает выпить немного коньяка, когда в Башню неожиданно приходит Стив. Тони его настолько не ждет, что теряется совершенно. Он просит Джарвиса проводить Стива на кухню, потому что это именно то место, где они привыкли выяснять отношения.  
  
— Можно мне стакан воды? — спрашивает Стив, его голос неожиданно глух. Тони переводит изображение с камеры себе на планшет и начинает медленно спускаться на кухню.  
  
— Конечно, — Джарвис тут же активирует автономный кухонный режим, и перед Стивом на столе оказывается стакан. Со льдом.   
  
— Это лед, — очень проницательно замечает Стив, и Тони готов плакать от умиления – какой же наблюдательный у него муж.   
  
— Да, — подтверждает очевидное Джарвис.  
  
— Но я… попросил воды, — Стив, похоже, растерялся, и Тони чувствует смутную радость. Вообще-то, Стив не так давно и был в Башне, небось, помнит, где стаканы и как включить кран.   
  
— Лед – одно из агрегатных состояний воды. Не понимаю, в чем ваша проблема, — Джарвис безупречно вежлив. Тони умиляется. Он не программировал свой великолепный искусственный интеллект ненавидеть Стива – тот справился с этим и сам. Это мило. Смешно и мило.   
  
Тони заходит на кухню. Перед Стивом стакан со льдом, перед Тони – смутные перспективы на будущее.   
  
— Тони, — произносит Стив. Это можно было бы назвать спокойным или собранным тоном, но имя произносится с присвистом. — Тони.  
  
— Стив.  
  
Они замолкают. Стив смотрит на него, буквально прожигает взглядом. Тони не собирается расшифровывать этот взгляд. Ему будто бы легче дышится, когда он понимает, что сердце уже не кровоточит. Не бьется быстрее. Такой же ровный ритм. И все почти в порядке. Почти, но скоро он и это преодолеет.   
  
— Ты выпил?  
  
— Чуть-чуть. Для храбрости, — язвит Тони и ухмыляется, когда Стив морщится. — На самом деле, я просто пытался расслабиться после тяжелого дня в Старк Индастриз и возни с твоими адвокатами. Откуда у тебя столько денег на них?   
  
— Это люди Наташи, — отвечает Стив. — Ты должен больше спать.   
  
— Я знаю, но это не так-то просто сделать. Особенно, когда мой муж пытается отобрать моего ребенка.   
  
— Питер и мой сын тоже.   
  
— Был им, пока ты не свалил к Баки. Между нами и Баки, ты выбрал спокойную жизнь со своим дружком. Ты дезертировал, Стив, а знаешь, что раньше делали с дезертирами?  
  
Стив молчит, и Тони безжалостно продолжает:  
  
— Их вешали.   
  
— Наша семейная жизнь – не поле боя.   
  
— О, скажи это моей сломанной руке.   
  
— Ты первый начал.  
  
— Тебе пять лет, Роджерс? Ты видел, что я был пьян, был в отчаянии. Но ты решил поддаться на мою провокацию. Слушай, это уже неважно. Просто давай закончим побыстрее. Я устал. Я правда сильно устал.   
  
Стив молчит и сверлит стакан со льдом взглядом. Его взгляд настолько холодный, что мешает льду расплавиться. Тони смотрит на него, укладывая в себе всю его идеальную красоту, все его благородство, всю глупость. Тони смотрит и хочет закричать, чтобы это не копилось в нем долгие годы.   
  
— Я говорил с Питером, и он сказал, что ты меня до сих пор любишь.   
  
— Уверен, там была другая формулировка.  
  
— Тони.  
  
— Люблю.   
  
Его короткое слово обезоруживает Стива, лишает его возможности продолжать их пререкания. Тони не злится на Питера, тот пытается усидеть на двух стульях, остаться счастливым и целым. У Питера не получится. Никто из них не останется целым.   
  
Тони встает и подходит к Стиву вплотную. Тот моргает, смотрит на него расфокусированным взглядом, пытается осознать, пытается… дышать?   
  
— Ты дал мне силы жить, дал мне смысл. Прости, если я не хочу остаться без него, — и он целует Стива, нежно и целомудренно, в самый последний раз. Он наслаждается этим, впитывает в себя тепло, вкус, запах. Запоминает, чтобы потом отчаянно пытаться стереть из памяти.   
  
— Тони, — беспомощно выдает ему в губы Стив, цепляется за его руки, потому что иначе пойдет ко дну. — Тони.  
  
Тони отстраняется, больше всего на свете желая остаться в этих сильных надежных руках. Тони отстраняется и идет прочь с кухни.  
  
— Увидимся в суде, — говорит он, оборачиваясь, и видит пустые глаза Стива.   
  


**_Падение Трои!_ **  
**_Селина Чо об окончательном разрыве Тони Старка и Стива Роджерса!_ **

  
  
_Это свершилось. Спустя несколько лет судебных процессов и попыток поделить своего сына Питера, имя которого мы узнали совсем недавно, они все-таки поставили жирную точку в своих отношениях. Подписание последних документов о разводе произошло сегодня утром. Точки жирнее не придумаешь.  
  
К сожалению, мы не можем еще сказать, к чему приведут их отношения, но все трое улыбались, выходя к журналистам. И хотя улыбку Питера у меня язык не поворачивается назвать счастливой, Тони выглядит освобожденным. Так ли счастлив был его брак с Роджерсом? Что они скрывали от прессы, показывая лишь идеальную оболочку? (см. ст. «Удар, еще удар, падение»)  
  
Мне кажется, эта история еще может получить продолжение. Будем следить!_  
  
***  
  
Питер проходит мимо Стива и садится в машину. Хэппи уже на месте водителя, и это вызывает слабую улыбку. Ему трудно осознать происходящее, но он неожиданно чувствует свободу.   
  
Тони говорит с журналистами, и его светлая спокойная улыбка, полная освобождения от какой-то непосильной ноши, вызывает у Питера трепет в груди. Он практически счастлив, потому что давно не видел у Тони такой искренней и чистой улыбки.   
  
Стив, между тем, подходит к машине, и стучит по стеклу. Питер кивком просит Хэппи опустить его.   
  
— Хэй, Пит, — говорит Стив и растирает лицо рукой. Он утомленный, но не сказать чтобы сильно, улыбается. И в нем словно вновь начинает прорезаться тот свет, то тепло, которое Питер любил в нем больше всего. В которых его купали в детстве.   
  
— Удачи вам с Баки, — говорит он, и Стив хмыкает немного раздраженно. Стервозный тон, подхваченный у Тони скрыть довольно сложно. Нет, Питер не так уж и злится на Стива. Сколько можно-то, в конце концов? Но ему все еще тяжело, все еще больно. Это как вставать после падения с огромной высоты - позвоночник сломан, ноги не держат.   
  
— Ты знаешь… несмотря на то, что я отказался претендовать на тебя… — фраза выходит идиотской и неправильной, и Стив морщится, но Питер все понимает. — Несмотря на все это, я все еще люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы мы остались семьей. Несмотря на наш с Тони развод.  
  
Год назад Питер сказал бы, что это все ложь, что он не хочет видеть Стива в своей жизни. Но то было бы год назад. Теперь Питер грустно улыбается и говорит:  
  
— Да, я тоже этого хочу.   
  
— Приезжай к нам на каникулы. Мы хотим поехать на машине по всей стране. Просто так, без планов. Что думаешь?   
  
Питер кивает:  
  
— Я думаю, было бы неплохо. Баки будет делать барбекю? У него хорошо получается.   
  
Стив улыбается, вновь загораясь и обдавая теплом.  
  
— Да, Пит, конечно. Если ты захочешь.   
  
К ним подходит Тони, он тоже сияет, похож на маленькое солнце по излучаемому счастливому теплу. Тони целует Стива в щеку и шепчет:  
  
— Спасибо, милашка, что не стал усложнять.  
  
— Вы справитесь? — спрашивает Стив неловко, чешет затылок и отводит глаза. Пройдет еще много времени прежде чем они смогут смотреть друг другу в глаза. Прежде чем между ними перестанет бегать холодное электричество.   
  
Питер думает, что это время обязательно настанет, и они смогут быть, если не семьей, то друзьями. Наверное, смогут. Потому что и в Стиве, и в Тони сегодня что-то окончательно сломалось, разорвалось и перестало болеть. Возможно, будут фантомные боли, но они же пройдут, да?  
  
Тони прячет глаза за очками, прячет бессонные ночи и возраст, на который бессильно злится.  
  
— Конечно, — говорит Тони, обходя машину. И прежде чем сесть, он посылает улыбку куда-то в небо. — Мы справимся. 


End file.
